marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joker Comics Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * Casey Antagonists: * Adie/Addie Other Characters: * Curly * Locations: * Items: * Robber Trapper Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Happy The Pessimist | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ted Antagonists: * Blackie * Butch Other Characters: * Two-Gun Kid * Bozo the Dog Locations: * Old Ames' House Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trinket | Writer3_1 = Clive Yeadon | Penciler3_1 = Clive Yeadon | Inker3_1 = Clive Yeadon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Lester and Winnie the Weasel | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ernie Hart | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Powerhouse Pepper | Writer5_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler5_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker5_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kid Skullcracker Other Characters: * Barnum B. Backbiter Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Tommy Gunz | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Al Fagaly | Inker6_1 = Al Fagaly | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Goon with the Wind | Writer7_1 = Mickey Spillane | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Test story | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Alec the Great | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Saxton Other Characters: * Colonel Wright Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Eustis Hayseed | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Gar Dean | Inker9_1 = Gar Dean | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * McStrangle Boys gang * Camel-Nose McZombie * Sophie Rizosko * Blackjack Barton Other Characters: * Ronald Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Morty | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = | Inker10_1 = | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Glimp Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Cannonball Brown | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Art Gates | Inker11_1 = Art Gates | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Fly Swatter | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Red Holmdale | Inker12_1 = Red Holmdale | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | Editor12_1 = | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Stuporman | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Douglas Grant | Penciler13_1 = Harry Ramsey | Inker13_1 = Douglas Grant | Inker13_1 = Harry Ramsey | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Cannonball Brown feature had been appearing in ''Comedy Comics'' and now moves here for its final golden age installment. * The Stuporman feature had been appearing in ''Daring Mystery Comics'' and now moves here. ** After this issue, the Stuporman feature moves to ''Comedy Comics'', starting with #11 * "Goon with the Wind" is a text story. * The character Alec the Great is very similar to Archie the Gruesome. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}